1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal, and more particularly, to a message receiving apparatus for a mobile communication terminal capable of processing a received message, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Background Art
A service provider of a mobile communication terminal provides functions such as a wireless internet access, a text and multimedia message transmission, a wireless on-line game, etc. to a user. Also, a manufacturing company of a mobile communication terminal provides functions such as a phone-book service, a memo and message writing service, a schedule management service, etc. to the user.
The text message service among the services is implemented by inputting text messages by a mobile communication terminal, by composing various texts, specific characters, codes, etc. by a personal computer, or by transmitting the existing text messages by edition. In an internet portal site, various text messages and codes are freely provided, so that a user can transmit a text message including various character sets besides the existing text message and code.
At the time of receiving not only a text message transmitted from a mobile communication terminal but also a text message transmitted from a personal computer, if the received text message includes a character set corresponding to a font that is not supported by the mobile communication terminal, the mobile communication terminal blank-processes the received message. Then, the mobile communication terminal temporarily stores the text message in order to later certify it. However, it was impossible to certify the stored text message.